


Three Betrothed Tully Daughters (UNDER REVISION)

by ProcrastinationIsMyCrime



Series: Sansa's Second Life: The Reign of Aerys II Targaryen [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Books, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Jaime-centric, Jaimsa, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sansa-centric, Scheming, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smart Sansa, Time Travel, direwolf, southron ambitions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinationIsMyCrime/pseuds/ProcrastinationIsMyCrime
Summary: UNDER REVISION 1 to 29 (Doing the prequel first)Sansa has lived under the guise of a Tully during Aerys II Targaryen's reign for almost a year now. And her meddling did not exactly turn out the way she had expected; most attempts better but some worse. Hopefully she can save Westeros from becoming an icy wasteland once more.She was not the only one with memories of her previous life, and to her horror discovered Petyr Baelish also has his.With her heart split between two Houses, Sansa needs to find balance so she can focus on fighting against chaos Petyr will no doubt create.Meanwhile, in King's Landing, Jaime discovers an ugly truth about the Kingsguard and the one knight he looked up to above all others.A second prophecy emerges but heard by only one person.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/gifts), [StarlightAsteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAsteria/gifts).



> I highly recommend you read the prequel so this makes sense.
> 
> Just a quick recap on the ages of certain characters:
> 
> Elia Martell Arryn: 20, Oberyn Martell: 19  
> Rhaegar Targaryen: 17  
> Arthur Dayne: 17, Ashara Dayne: 16  
> Elbert Arryn: 16  
> Robert Baratheon: 14, Stannis Baratheon: 12  
> Brandon Stark: 14, Ned Stark: 13  
> Catelyn Tully: 12, Sansa Tully: 11, Lysa Tully: 10  
> Jaime and Cersei Lannister: 10  
> Lyanna Stark: 10, Benjen Stark: 9  
> Petyr Baelish: 8  
> Tyrion Lannister:3  
> Edmure Tully: 2, Oswell and Joseth Tully: 0.5

Under Revision


	2. Adult Eyes

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank AngelQueen for her help in naming River's Head.


	3. History of House Stark

Under Revision


	4. Secret and Song

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the song felt slightly reminiscent of another song, it was based off a modern one. I altered the lyrics, added two verses, but maintained the tempo.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	5. Discussion, Departure and Dustin

Under Revision


	6. Hearts and Hot Water

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope 14yr old Brandon was in character :-)


	7. Into the Frey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the curious ones, the previous chapter Barbrey Ryswell was written with 16yrs old in mind.

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I **_so_** did not plot this turn of events... Summerhall and Gulltown was, but that was it.


	8. Prudence and Preparation

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one POV in a chapter. Well, that's been a while.
> 
> The bonfires were inspired by LoTR. Seriously, it's a useful concept considering the jam Sansa's in concerning ravens.


	9. Iron vs Steel

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm evil.


	10. Bracing for the East

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sansa's three questions to Maggy the Frog scene from Three Tully Daughters**  
>     
> However, her peace was interrupted by a strange squat woman with yellow eyes and pale green jowls walking up to her side without a sound. “Westeros turned white; too divided to fight. But he and she are back; ambition neither of them lack. One more is home; a land of white it roams. On Westeros all three will stay, no matter how the future strays. One drop of blood and I’ll say more; make haste before a king walks through a door.”
> 
> Not sure what to say to this woman who clearly was not a feast attendee, Sansa pretended to believe her and nicked her pinkie with a knife. She waited for the woman to speak are swallowing Sansa’s blood.
> 
> “Three questions, Sansa Stark.”
> 
> Sansa flinched at the use of her former name and felt her face drain of colour. With limited time, she struggled to quickly think of what mattered most.
> 
> “Who is the third person?”
> 
> “No one.”
> 
> Sansa’s heart constricted at the possibility, but she had to be wise with her questions. “Can I save Westeros?”
> 
> “Not alone.”
> 
> The short-worded answers were so frustrating.
> 
> “What allies do I tell?”
> 
> “One wolf.”
> 
> Sansa looked away for a second and turned back to see she was once again alone.  
> 


	11. The Aftermath

Under Revision


	12. Rippling Waters

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Targaryens in one chapter? Never thought I would do that.  
> How'd I go with those two? There's so little canon material for them.


	13. Moving Pieces

Under Revision


	14. Ships, Clans, and Castles

Under Revision


	15. Heated Goodbye

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely write smut, as in this was my first one, so please don't flame and roast me for it.


	16. Beaten Gold

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Jaime. Sorry. :_(


	17. Littered with Letters

Under Revision


	18. Sansa's Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the person who inspired me to write a Jaimsa fic; **StarlightAsteria**

Under Revision


	19. Peace and Peak Tower

Under Revision


	20. Success and Failure

Under Revision


	21. Fathers

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell, Tywin and Arthur were a headache to write. Tywin on a severe backfoot is completely foreign.


	22. Domestic Priorities

_Under Revision  
_


	23. Stars and Suns

Under revision


	24. First Attempt

Under Revision


	25. Restless Minds

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lived to my name with updating for this chapter. I had to be so careful and changed things so frequently.
> 
> How'd it go? I'd love your thoughts.


	26. Rhaegar's Reconsideration

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter I know, but packed with happenings and introducing characters.


	27. Starfall: Jaime

Under Revision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head and my heart were at war the whole time I wrote this chapter. Kept changing my mind of what the moment would be AND realistic.  
> Hope you liked it.


	28. Starfall: Arthur

Under Revision


	29. Starfall: Sansa

Under Revision


End file.
